


Singing Flash Mob

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Gen, Music, flash mob, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A headcanon submitted by neaborealis on mugglebornheadcanon blog. A teacher says “Let’s get down to business”, and a muggleborn in the back yells “to defeat the Huns”. All the muggleborns join in: “DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED, FOR SONS”. The purebloods are staring at them like they’re some sort of sacrificial cult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Flash Mob

I watched my students walk into class, talking to each other and getting to their seats. Everyone seemed wide awake which was good. They would need their wits for today’s class. I smiled as they spotted me, shouting greetings at me and smiling. Fourth years were always such a delight to teach and to work with. They were getting confident in their magical abilities and not stressing about their O.W.L’s yet. When everyone was seated, I got up, my fingers brushing my bangs out of my face.

               “Let’s get down to business!”

               My eyebrow arched when Dean Johnson practically jumped up out of his chair and onto his table. “To defeat the Huns!” he cried out and my eyes widened. I saw Crystal Kenna flicker her wand and the music of the muggle movie Mulan started to sound through the classroom.

               Other muggleborn students got up as well, singing “DID THEY SEND ME DAUGHTERS, WHEN I ASKED, FOR SONS!” I watched in awe as they started to do an awesome version of the muggle song _I’ll Make a Man Out of You_ , including dance moves and stunts.

               I had to bite on my hand as the purebloods and a lot of half-bloods stared at their peers, fear and fascination in their eyes. They must think this was some kind of sacrificial ritual or that their friends had lost their minds. I just thought that it was brilliant. I had heard from other professors these flash mobs had been happening, but to actually witness it was great.

               When they finished, I clapped enthusiastically with a grin on my face. The students looked surprised at me, but then smiled brightly as their fellow peers clapped as well. “That was just great!” I laugh hearty as they all settled down again. “Twenty points to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin for this excellent performance.” I smiled as they whooped excitedly and looked fondly at them. “And never stop singing, you guys. You’re awesome.”

               Bless these children. We all needed some fun and music in our lives. It was a way to heal our wounds.


End file.
